Class Change
by EarendilElwing
Summary: Chrom doesn't understand the unsettling feelings he's having for his tactician. Formally part of "Almost Confessions". Please read A.N. in the intro!
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ**: This story was originally part of a single story called "Almost Confessions". But due to the increasing length of each planned subsequent chapter, I have decided to break up the original into a series of stand-alone stories. Each entry makes sense by itself, but overlaps with others as part of a single universe. This story is essentially the same, with some very minor added content as its original posting and its sections are now divided into separate chapters. This new format is NOT intended to violate any of the website's guidelines or cause confusion, and it not an attempt to attract more readers. The purpose is pretty much for organizational benefit as I continue to expand the series. Thanks for following!

**A.N.** References to classes work like this in my stories: A capitalized name (such as Assassin or Trickster) means that it is the character's current class status unless other grammar rules apply. A lowercase reference (such as thief or tactician) simply refers to the character's base classification.

While I may take creative license here and there, I have striven to be true to the elements of the game, from character personalities to actual play. If anything appears glaringly inaccurate and I have not pointed out the slight change at the end of the chapter, please feel free to let me know. I may or may not correct it depending on its impact on the story's plot. I have used the westernized names and descriptions for my own ease. I apologize if people prefer other versions. If it becomes a major issue, I can edit the stories later.

I very much appreciate constructive criticism and reviews with a focus on style and plot. However, if you, the readers, do not like the couple that I used or other things of that nature, please do not flame the story based on such an opinion. If you do not like it, you need not read it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening, its characters, story, etc. This story is for enjoyment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Chrom doesn't understand the unsettling feelings he's having for his tactician.

**Pairing**: Chrom x F!Robin

* * *

><p><span><strong>CLASS CHANGE<strong>

"That's all for today. We will reconvene in two days before we move on. Until then, make sure you and your units get plenty of rest. We have a long march ahead of us. Dismissed."

The unit commanders rose from their seats and each took their leave with a formal bow to their captain. Chrom nodded cordially to each one in turn as he began to gather Robin's hand-drawn maps and tactical scenarios for the coming days. He chose to deliberately ignore Frederick and Cordelia's shameless loitering, which would no doubt lead to offered assistance in clearing the table, and kindly declined Sumia's invitation for tea and pie. Normally, he took every available opportunity to socialize with his troops, as such moments were few and far between, but today he preferred a little alone time to think.

He made his way swiftly through the army encampment, greeting a few people on the way, until he reached his private tent near the center of the area. He carefully stored the battle plans and maps in a small travel chest sitting in the corner of the room and flopped unceremoniously on to his make-shift bed. He folded his arms under his head and stared up at the ceiling.

In a few days, Chrom's small army would be breaking camp and moving on. It was a routine occurrence, but this time would mark a variance, as several key soldiers would be missing.

The Shepherds had been patrolling the country sides of Ylisse, warding off bandits and driving back pocket detachments of Plegian troops, and now they had reached a crossroads near the mountainous border of Regna Ferox. The main road followed relatively easy terrain across snow covered plains with only the occasional tree lined path to tread through. The other path essentially ran parallel to the first, but it climbed high into the western mountain range, winding its way through a dense pine forest before steadily falling to rejoin the main road on the other side.

Most of Chrom's division was ill equipped and unsuited to traverse the long highland route, mainly due to supply shortage, injuries, and general weariness, so it had been an easy decision to take the main road. However, there were several minute settlements hidden in the wild region that were rumored to be harassed by ruthless brigands and the undead Risen, and Khan Flavia had sent an emissary requesting that the Shepherds investigate the claims on her behalf. Even had she not done so, all of the Shepherds were loathe to pass anyone in need without rendering aid. In addition, there was also the very real threat of an ambush by Plegian troops lying in wait that might have been better prepared to hide in the brush. Ultimately, it was Robin's suggestion and Chrom's reluctant decision to allow her to lead a smaller, more agile team over the mountain path, dispatching enemies both dead and alive, and rejoin the main force later.

Chrom rolled over onto his side and sighed loudly. The plan was good, well thought out and multiple scenarios considered and prepared for, but that didn't mean he necessarily liked it. While dividing the troops and coordinating separate attack and travel formations was commonplace, it was usually done so with viable options for one unit to assist others if needed. _His_ troops would be fine, but if anything dire should happen to Robin's crew, they would be completely on their own with little chance of rescue.

What's more, Robin's group was composed entirely of thief and mage class warriors (with one exception), as they possessed the best skill sets to travel swiftly and stealthily over the mountain pass. They considered sending a few of the Pegasus knights as well, but Robin quickly dismissed the suggestion, pointing out that enemies hiding in the wild were likely to be equipped with bows and tomes – dangerous adversaries to the fliers.

She eventually selected Panne, Gaius, Lon'qu, Miriel and Maribelle for her unit. Miriel and Maribelle had reached Sage class mastery, and Panne had already picked up a few skills from a few other classes and had returned to her wild taguel form. As added backup, Robin was bringing along every Einherjar card they had been entrusted with during their sabbaticals to the Outrealms.

Finally, she, Gaius, and Lon'qu had all used Second and Master Seals to progress their way through the thief line of warriors, and in doing so, acquired abilities like "Acrobat" and "Pass", which allowed them to quickly navigate through any terrain and maneuver past enemies with ease. The resulting combinations left the division fast and deadly accurate, yet mostly lacking the strategic muscle of powerful melee fighters and armored defenders. In spite of this, Robin was ready with available countermeasures to whatever they might face. All in all, they were prepared for almost anything.

Even so, Chrom couldn't help but feel a sense of unease. He'd been pondering the reason for a few days and eventually concluded that at the heart of it was Robin herself. She who was an ongoing enigma but a brilliant tactician and true friend, who fought with him one moment then turned and fought beside him the next. In a few short months, she had gone from being a complete stranger with no memory to his most trusted ally and dearest companion. She was the cause of this discomfort, for the execution and conclusion of the mission meant that he and Robin would be apart, and until they met again in about two weeks at the convergence of paths, he would be without her.

He briefly debated the matter with Frederick. Wary though he was, he also was a good listener, gave sound advice, and was a trustworthy confidante. Frederick theorized the his nerves stemmed from an overreliance on Robin to make tactical decisions, that perhaps he had begun to lose confidence in his own leadership abilities. The presentation of this idea was followed by a rousing and somewhat embarrassing speech that praised his most admirable qualities. It would have been a great boost to Chrom's ego had Frederick not made several statements that a normal man would prefer to hear from a woman instead of another man. In any case, he appreciated the assessment but internally disagreed.

While it was true that Robin did nearly all of their strategic planning, the young lord always made every final decision, even overruling her advice on occasion. He felt quite strongly that it was not the primary reason for his discomfort.

What was it that had him so on-edge about this? Maybe he was going about this the wrong way. Normally whenever he needed to work something out, he discussed it _with_ Robin. She was so easy to talk to, and had a great way of acting as a facilitator for one's thoughts as they verbally solved a mental puzzle.

His mind made up, Chrom pushed himself to his feet, grabbed Falchion, and headed out to find his tactician. Her presence hadn't been required at the meeting earlier, so the last he'd heard, she, Gaius, and Lon'qu had retreated to a safe zone outside but near the perimeter of the camp to spar. A little exercise might jog his own brain, so he'd challenge Robin while they talked things over.

The sun was just beginning to set as the prince made his way to the edge of camp. He intentionally walked with an air of purpose in his countenance to deter others from interrupting him for any reason. Frederick silently fell in step behind him and followed, but he chose not to rebuke his guardian at the moment. His ever faithful companion was apt at knowing when his presence was accepted but not his input, so he would not be a disturbance.

They briefly acknowledged the guards stationed at the border of the encampment and continued on. It wasn't long before the familiar clank of metal on metal could be heard in the distance. These were accompanied by frequent grunts and indistinct yelling as well as the occasional groan of pain.

As they drew nearer to the ruckus, Chrom noted with a knowing smile that not everyone had taken his orders to rest seriously. Sully and Cordelia, ever the overachievers, were competing in strengthening drills designed to burn excess calories while building muscle. Both women were wearing full armor, adding to the challenge, and dripping with sweat despite the chilly air. Both were also sporting identical expressions, faces set in firm determination. The only major difference was that Sully was considerably more vocal, grunting and panting in a very unladylike fashion in addition to throwing out the occasional taunt to Cordelia if she showed signs of weakening. They finally paused their workout when the latter noticed the approach of the men and tripped mid-sprint in her suicide runs.

"Ahh! Damn, Cordelia! You been pickin' up habits from Sumia?" Sully scolded when she almost stumbled over her training partner.

"Sorry!" The Dark Flier quickly righted herself and saluted her superiors. "G-Good afternoon, milord! Sir Frederick! What brings you out here?"

Sully smirked at her childhood friend and nodded to her former teacher. "Come to get your ass handed to you again, eh Chrom?"

The future exalt responded with a grin of his own and a deep chuckle, both at her overconfidence and Cordelia's appall at hearing her liege-lord addressed so crudely. "Normally, I'd be more than happy to put you in your place. Unfortunately, I have other matters to attend to. I was actually looking to speak with Robin. Have you seen her?" He glanced around to emphasize his point, noting that he could still hear the faint clash of sword strikes somewhere nearby.

"Robin? Oh yeah." Sully nodded at a line of trees behind her several yards away and pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "Saw her and the guys going at it in the woods over there. I'd watch it if I were you. Robin's still getting the hang of using a bow."

"Great, thanks."

"How 'bout you, Frederick? Care to go a few rounds?" She took a fight stance and held up her fists on guard in invitation.

Chrom passed the two women by, pretending he didn't notice the very slight blush on Sully's face when Frederick warmly accepted with a formal, "It would be an honor." He left the threesome to spar as he continued on towards the forest, following the growing sounds of battle as they drew closer.

He slowed his pace as he wove his way through the trees, ever vigilant of his surroundings. The noises were growing louder, but now that he had turned his undivided attention to them, he realized that the shouting was coming from two male voices. He recognized them as belonging to Gaius and Lon'qu, but no trace was heard of Robin's distinct cry. As the men came into view, he paused to observe their progress.

Life had not been entirely kind to Gaius in his youth, and so like many unfortunate urchins, he turned to thievery early on simply to survive. Simple skills learned on the streets shaped him into a career class criminal. His base instincts translated easily and merely required the use of a Master Seal to further refine his techniques and teach him a few additional ones.

Lon'qu had not been much better off as a child, but his path led him to become a myrmidon – a warrior ruled by discipline and a sense of honor. A Second Seal was needed to transform his talents and wardrobe to those befitting a Thief. However, seals only filled one with the foundational knowledge needed for a class change; it did not always teach new skills immediately, nor did it make the knowledge instinctual. It was up to the individual to practice and train until it was – hence the sparring and occasional hunt for low level Risen to slay for experience.

The differences between Gaius and Lon'qu and their use of seals was indicative of the current situation the two found themselves in. Lon'qu was usually pretty good at taking and following orders without question. He was also entirely unmatched in swordsmanship, and walked away from most duels unscathed. This was not so at the moment. Gaius was continually shouting corrections at him, calling the other man out on mistakes that had him reverting to his usual fighting style, and taking advantage of any openings to get a hit in.

"Keep your body low, Blade! Stop dropping your arm; you leave your face wide open." Gaius emphasized his point by sucker-punching him in the jaw.

Lon'qu groaned as he stumbled back a few paces, and then charged back with an angry roar.

"Calm down and keep moving." The Trickster parried a thrust from Lon'qu's sword, then spun out of the reach of a second blow. The spin put Chrom in his view and he waved nonchalantly while at the same time blocking a third strike. "Hey-a, Blue! Come to enjoy the show?"

He shrugged in answer, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He hadn't been sure of either man when he'd first met them, but he'd grown fond of them after a fashion. He'd even stopped protesting Gaius's nickname for him, for despite his statement that he gave them to everyone, he really only rechristened those he truly liked and trusted.

This fact was lost on Lon'qu, who took offense every time Gaius referred to him as "Blade". "Will you shut up and fight fair for once? Or have you no pride at all?" he shouted, sword swipe missing his opponent by a large margin yet again.

The Ylissian outlaw rolled out of the Feroxian's range and resumed a fight stance. "Fair and pride have no place in this class, Blade. Turn your sword around, you're holding it wrong again." This statement garnered another bout of rage from the swordsman. "Speaking of fair, you might want to be careful, Blue. Rumor has it an Assassin lurks in these woods, and she's just mastered Lethality."

Chrom chuckled, knowing full well that he was in no real danger. "Thanks for the warning." He watched a few moments more, then circled around them to head a little deeper into the forest.

Since Robin hadn't been sparring with the guys, he knew she was off by herself, either perfecting her proficiency with a bow, or practicing her usual moves while trying to be as quick and silent as possible, trademark attributes of the assassin class. He frowned slightly, disliking the thought of her wandering alone, the same disquiet as before washing over him. Even though regular patrols were made to maintain the security of the encampment, it was a well known rule that no one was to venture forth alone during these dangerous times, no matter the reason. Though she was more than capable of fending for herself and was allowed a measure of flexibility as far as rules and regulations go, he made a mental note to reprimand her for her carelessness.

The future exalt stopped, silently debating on whether or not he should risk calling out to her. Before he could settle the dispute, his mind was made up for him, via a sharp object gently poking his back directly between the shoulder blades.

"Well, well... if it isn't Chrom, Prince of Ylisse – all alone and utterly at my mercy." The words sounded menacing in nature, but an amused lilt to the voice colored its accompanied tone as more teasing than threatening.

He smirked as he slowly raised his hands as if to surrender. Then, using his highly trained reflexes, he ducked briefly and turned to face his opponent, striking his shielded left arm in an upward motion to knock away an arrow's trajectory, while simultaneously drawing Falchion from its sheath with his right. He slashed his sword with nearly his full might, demolishing nearby tree branches and narrowly missing Robin, who in turn dropped her bow and back flipped out of his grasp. He paused a moment to allow her to steady herself, silently inviting her to duel.

She drew a Silver Sword that was showing signs of wear and stood waiting, her confident smile challenging him to make the first move. He took the opportunity to take a few steps back and study her stance.

Like Lon'qu, she had used a Second Seal to transition her from tactician to thief. Unlike him, she was a fast learner and had conquered it in no time, and so continued to further her skills as an Assassin, courtesy of a Master Seal. Chrom hadn't had the chance to view her newest techniques in action just yet, as the latest skirmishes he'd faced found him paired with his younger sister. And since her team would be leaving tomorrow morning, now was the best opportunity to see what she was capable of.

As a tactician, Robin had always stood facing her enemies head on, feet staggered in a strong lunge stance, which would allow her to either aggressively charge forward or hold her ground. She stood fast against oncoming forces, blocking or parrying blows with her own sword or a tome, and never giving way. A close look at her eyes revealed a trained observer, who could physically fight and react instinctively while mentally calculating not only her own moves, but those of everyone on the battlefield, friend and foe alike, with abnormal speed. Her favorite overcoat neatly concealed her body beneath its dark folds, and even obscured her face with its hood if she wished. Summed up, her body language, natural fighting style, and practical garments matched her sometimes mysterious but straight-forward, honest personality, all qualities which had never failed to earn respect from anyone she came into contact with.

That was the initial assessment he had developed of her when they had first met, and subsequent battles had not changed it. However, the passage of time and their growing friendship had opened his eyes to easily overlooked details that spoke of her deeper nature, painting a fuller picture of who she truly was at her core.

Whether in combat or during down time, Robin was constantly in motion; one rarely saw her at peace or idle for long. This pointed to a constant restlessness in body, mind, and soul that couldn't be sated, a curious longing for something beyond her reach. When in battle, she tended to become very tense – easily attributed to the nerves she felt in the everyday life or death situations they faced, coupled with the sobering knowledge that so many depended on her. The few who'd noticed this actually praised it as a source of personal encouragement, noting that if the seemingly unstoppable tactician felt fear, others could feel at peace with their own. And finally, Chrom had noted the way her shoulders would hunch, the tilt of her head, and the anxious way she bit her bottom lip as she pondered difficult scenarios. She did her utmost to show confidence to the soldiers she led when she made decisions, but confided in him that she often second-guessed herself after the fact, burdened with the question of what could have been done to achieve a more favorable result. He often provided comfort and affirmation whenever she doubted, and he was happy not only to do so, but secretly glad that he was among the few allowed this privilege.

However, now that the prince could take in Robin's new persona, nearly all of the typical adjectives he would ascribe to the woman dissipated like fog in the wind.

In a very real sense, seals could almost fully remake an individual: from how they fought in battle along with garments and weapons to how they thought and planned both on the field and off. It was no longer the androgynous strategist who stood at the ready, eyes blazing and sword hand twitching. She had been replaced by a demure and deadly vixen, beautiful and lethal in her seductive game. The seal saw fit to clothe her in a low cut, form hugging garb that offered little in the way of physical protection but perfect for enemy diversion and fast, flexible movements. The impulses endowed by this shameless throat cutter style of fighting had taught Robin to stand before him angled to the side at her full height, hands at the ready but shoulders down and back and chest high and out, simultaneously broadcasting an attitude of smug composure and displaying a scintillating glimpse of flesh meant as a distraction for male opponents. Her feet were planted a hip's width apart but her knees bent in rhythm, shifting her weight from side to side accompanied by a slight but mesmerizing sway of the hips.

Chrom unwillingly lowered both his weapon and his vigilance as his eyes unconsciously broke contact with hers, and strayed below the neckline. A buried memory came flooding back unbidden like a torrential downpour – one of an honest mistake that had shown him a very different, very_unclothed_ side of his friend. He became so caught up in his imagination that he nearly incurred a severe laceration when the hypnotic roll of her hips instantly ceased and the pale curves of Robin's chest were unexpectedly much closer, then temporarily obscured by the shining glint of sharpened silver bearing down on him.

He snapped out of his trance just in time for his battle hardened instincts to kick in. He raised Falchion to block the oncoming blow seconds before it connected, internally wincing at the shock of pressure sent up his arm thanks to his carelessness. He steeled himself for the second strike he assumed was coming, but when none came, he jumped on the offensive.

With a fierce war cry meant to intimidate his enemy (a ploy which rarely worked with Robin), he charged back, swinging his own sword in a strong downward stroke easily capable of cleaving an unarmed Risen in half.

She side-stepped the attack and retaliated with a backhanded swipe of her own blade. When he parried with considerable ease, she withdrew a few paces away and resumed her initial stance. Apparently she had already fully adopted the quick strike-and-retreat method typical of Assassins.

"Not bad. You've adjusted to my new style of fighting faster than I expected," Robin complemented with genuine admiration.

Chrom smirked with pride, but didn't lower his guard in the slightest, ever wary of the many tricks she could be hiding even in those short sleeves. "Why, thank you. And I hear you've already learned an instant-kill technique. I guess I'll have to keep my distance."

Robin clicked her tongue in disapproval and shook her head. "And just like that, you go and slip up. First of all, you wrongly assume that such a skill can only be employed in close proximity. Second, you failed to notice that I have re-armed myself for long range combat." With blazing speed, she sheathed her sword, jumped back a few more paces, and notched an arrow to a rapidly deteriorating steel bow, muttering under her breath.

He barely had time to process this statement when a greenish aura enveloped her body and she released four arrows in rapid succession. He recognized the technique as "Astra", a skill regularly employed by Swordsman class fighters. Based on her body language and past experience, he immediately calculated her likely target areas and reacted accordingly. He correctly swayed to the right to avoid the first arrow and ducked for the second. But he mistakenly thought the third strike would come centered as it was the body's natural compulsion to balance itself, and he appropriately stayed low. However, Robin foresaw this move and released the dart precisely poised in his path. He just barely raised his arm in time to knock it away with his shield, but the delay gave her just the right opening to hit him with the fourth and final attack.

The prince groaned softly as the last arrow grazed his right arm, cutting quite deeply, but not enough to deal damage a simple Heal spell or a Concoction couldn't fix.

Robin lowered her bow, a small smile on her face but a definite hint of concern coloring her dark eyes. "Your third mistake was thinking that I would employ a lethal technique while sparring with my lord and captain."

Chrom covered the wound with his hand to slow the bleeding and took a second to replay the last few moments in his mind. When he realized his oversight, he congratulated her clever ploy. "Well fought. I didn't even notice that you picked up the bow when you dodged my first attack. I also didn't know that you'd spent some time as a swordsman."

"I used a seal and snuck in some extra practice with Lon'qu and Gregor, during the week you were negotiating with your advisory board."

"I see." Chrom frowned slightly at the thought of her spending so much time with the other men in his army. He didn't know why it bothered him, only that it did. After all, she spent an equal amount of time with everyone, men and women. It was yet another attribute that made her so well liked. She got to know all of the recruits on an individual basis, and while she certainly must have her preferences, she did not show favoritism towards anyone in particular.

"Chrom? Are you alright?"

He returned his gaze to the tactician, taking extra care to maintain eye contact. "Hmm?"

Her gentle grin vanished as she observed his injury and body language, her heightened perception peering deep into him. Such intense scrutiny would normally be unnerving, but Robin utilized a certain tenderness when she engaged her friends in such a way. "I asked if you were alright."

He let go of his wounded arm and readied his weapon once more. "Of course. It's just a little scratch."

The woman rolled her eyes at his oblivious response. "That's not what I meant. You seem… distracted. Is something bothering you?"

He laughed softly, appreciating the fact the she could read him so well. It was rather a relief that he didn't have to hide anything from her, a rare quality that he attributed to very few of his comrades. "I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. In fact, that's why I came looking for you. I figured you might be able to help me out."

She nodded in agreement. "Of course. I'd be happy to help in any way that I can."

"Good. But before that…" he trailed off and corrected his stance, standing tall and poised as only a warrior king would. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, internally visualizing his next moves before he would execute them. From deep within his being, he summoned forth a boost of strength reserved only for the strongest of foes. He knew from experience that as he did so, his own body exuded a blue light, signifying the build-up and release of stored energy in a burst of power. This would result in the reduction of his opponent's defense and resistance simply from the shear overwhelming intensity.

He opened his eyes and rushed at Robin, noting with some satisfaction that he'd caught her slightly at unawares. Wielding his blade with nearly his full strength, in spite of his gash, he repeated his traditional downward vertical strike followed by a single horizontal slash.

He'd given her no time to switch back to using her sword, so she was forced to block with the bow. As planned, her defense was lowered and though her weapon took the brunt of the first attack, the hilt of Falchion hit her hard in the abdomen during the second assault. She contorted her body just enough to avoid the business side of his legendary steel, but the bow broke from the force of the blows.

Robin leapt away and doubled over, clutching her stomach. If she'd been a true enemy, he would have used this opportunity to finish her off, but in this instance, he backed off to allow her catch her breath. Likewise, had this been an actual battle she would have concealed her pain and counter-attacked rather than rest.

"Good one. Ugh, I'm gonna be feeling that tomorrow," she mumbled in a weakened, breathy voice.

A twinge of guilt shot through Chrom as he watched her straighten and continue to rub her belly in circular motions, and once more a wave of confusion washed over him. He never enjoyed hurting anyone, friends especially, even though some measure of pain went hand-in-hand with combat training. He and Robin frequently practiced together, and they often walked away from such training sessions equally wounded and scarred, and it had never really bothered him too much before. It was simply a necessary part of the routine.

However, in recent times (the present moment included) he felt a certain reluctance to train with her for fearing of causing her harm. The thought of Robin in pain of any kind burdened him, and he found himself feeling more protective of her in actual battle and more hesitant to spar with her at full strength, if at all.

He was reminded again of why he was out here in the first place. She was leaving with her team in the morning, and while he held concern for all of them, he was unusually fixated on her. The idea that something terrible might befall her while she was beyond his reach was somehow unbearable.

She exhaled loudly and tossed aside her broken bow, dragging him out of his contemplations. "Guess I'll need some new gear before I take off. My sword's just about had it too." She drew it forth once more and examined the edges. The blade had clearly dulled and it was starting to crack in a few places. She gripped the hilt so that she could easily execute the reverse style slashing form common to her current class and prepared for battle.

"Ready when you are!" she called.

He hesitated, suddenly unsure if he wanted to continue. "Maybe we should call it a night. I don't want you wounded and tired for your mission tomorrow."

She shook her head and smiled. Something about her smile created a strange sort of warmth in his chest. It was at once both comfortable and suffocating.

"I appreciate the consideration, but I'll be fine. We've been over this before, Chrom. My team and I are strong, and we're prepared for anything and everything."

"I know, but…"

"But talking about it apparently isn't very reassuring; I know." Her smile twisted into a cunning smirk and her eyes seemed to deepen almost sadistically as they narrowed in determination. "Perhaps a demonstration would put your mind at ease. Very well, since you insist."

"Wait! I didn't mean…" he trailed off as she raised her sword and a dark violet flame engulfed her form.

"Here's how it's done!" she cried.

* * *

><p>Concludes in the next chapter...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

And now the conclusion:

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening, its characters, story, etc. This story is for enjoyment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>"Alright, enough! I give! I give!" Chrom stopped resisting and allowed his body to go limp. He didn't exactly have too much of a choice. After dueling with Robin for an over an hour and essentially demolishing the surrounding area, she had finally managed to disarm and pin him down in a single move. He wasn't even entirely sure how she pulled it off. One moment they were trading sword strikes (although hers had long since snapped and she had resorted to using a tree branch), and the next he was lying on the ground with her sitting on his abdomen, Falchion well beyond his reach and the sharpened edge of her arm band dangerously close to his neck.<p>

"Right." She promptly released him and rolled off, but stayed seated on the ground beside him. Robin didn't gloat over her victory, she rarely did in fact. She merely wiped the sweat from her brow and took a few deep breaths. Satisfied that her heart rate had settled, she slowly began stretching her back and neck.

He remained lying on the ground next to her, discreetly watching as she rubbed the aches from her upper traps. But when she positioned her arms and interlaced her fingers behind her back to stretch out her chest, he blushed and quickly turned his head to look up at the ever darkening sky.

Stars were starting to shine brightly above, even piercing the few black clouds drifting lazily by. He and Robin fell into a comfortable silence as they rested, basking in the serene atmosphere and adjusting to the rapidly falling temperature in and around them. The cold didn't bother him too much, but it seemed to get the better of her after a short period.

The tactician-Assassin shivered and rubbed her arms. "I'd forgotten how chilly it was. Now that we're not moving, it feels even worse."

Chrom quietly laughed. "Of course it does. We weren't exactly dressed for the weather to begin with, and now we're both covered in sweat and blood. I don't know if this'll help much since it's a bit damp, but…"

He sat up cross-legged and unbuttoned the cape from his shirt. Without really thinking about it, he scooted closer and tenderly draped it around Robin's shoulders. "There. Better?" He placed his hands on the ground slightly behind him and leaned back in a more reclined position. It was difficult to tell as it was dark and she made a point to look away from him, but he could swear his actions induced a bright flush on her pale cheeks.

"Y-yes. Thank you." She reached up and pulled the folds of the garment tighter around her form like a cocoon and unconsciously rested against him. "You don't mind?"

The prince looked away also and swallowed softly. "Not at all. I'm good."

They stayed that way for a few minutes, a strange and sudden awkwardness descending heavily around them, but neither moved for some time. Eventually, the loud crack of a breaking branch resounded from somewhere behind them, shattering the unusual stillness.

Chrom flinched and sat up straighter, forcing Robin to do the same, and looked over his shoulder. "Did you hear that?" he asked his partner softly.

She followed his gaze and peered hard into the darkness, scanning the area for the source of the noise. After a few seconds, she turned back and relaxed. "Don't worry. It's just Tharja."

"Tharja? Are you sure?" He continued to stare through the forest, attempting to find the supposed source of the interruption.

"Probably. This area is secure and if you listen closely, you can still hear the guys working out over there." She nodded in the opposite direction of the snapped branch, and indeed the faint sounds of the fight between Gauis and Lon'qu continued to echo in the distance. "And I can tell when she's nearby. She's been stalking me since we first met."

One of Chrom's cerulean eyebrows arched in concern. "Really? Does it bother you? Do you want me to talk to her about it?"

Robin shook her head. "It's alright. I will admit that it was a bit unsettling at first, but I've gotten used to it. In fact, it's become rather comforting to know that someone's always watching my back. Although there are times when it creeps me out." She shivered again, but this time was not as a result of the cold.

"If you say so," the prince mumbled, hardly convinced but calming down a little anyway.

"In any case, I don't think she'll be spending too much time on me anymore. I think she's acquired a stalker of her own." She snickered in a very girly, un-Robin-like way.

He glanced over his shoulder again, and then leaned in close to his companion. "Really? Who is it?" he whispered. He didn't normally involve himself with rumors of that sort, but the idea that someone would take a romantic interest in the Plegian Dark Mage was intriguing. That's not to say Tharja wasn't attractive, because she most definitely was, but most found her gloomy disposition disheartening.

Robin elbowed him gently in the ribs. "Hey, I may be a little nosy but I'm certainly not a gossip. Figure it out for yourself."

The future exalt laughed. "Aww, come on! At least give me a hint."

"Not a chance. But since we're on the subject, what about you? Isn't your advisory board pressuring you to choose a wife and produce an heir?"

His face turned a considerable shade of red. "W-what? H-how did you know that?"

She rolled her eyes, assuming the answer should have been obvious. "I just told you, I'm nosy. Plus, it's my job really. I try to take things like into consideration when I plan our strategies."

Chrom was genuinely surprised at that nugget of information. "Really? How so?"

Robin rubbed her neck absently while she tried to come up with a few examples. "Well, if I know a married couple is having personal problems, I'm not about to pair them together in a decisive battle where such things could be a distraction. On the other hand, if they work well together and their skills complement one another, I would probably take advantage of the situation."

He nodded in understanding. "Makes sense, I guess. But it sounds cold when you put it that way."

She glared at him, mildly offended at that statement, even if it was true. "It also inspires me to be extra careful in my tactical scenarios," she continued. "I don't want to lose any of my precious friends, but I especially don't want to watch someone lose a husband or wife. The pain would be unbearable for everyone." She said no more for some time, allowing her words to sink in.

Chrom stared at her wide-eyed, astounded once more not only by her genius, but also her kindness and consideration for others. "Wow. I had no idea." He was at a loss for further words after that.

Robin's expression softened as she shifted her body so she could see his face better. "Yeah. So, if there's someone in this army you're thinking of marrying, I'd like to know so I can take further precautions to keep them safe."

He avoided her gaze while he considered her query. "I guess I haven't given it much thought," he answered truthfully. "With the war and… well, I… I've just had other things on my mind."

His friend wordlessly agreed. She knew full well what he left unsaid. The death of his beloved elder sister was still so fresh, a raw wound that was slow to heal, if indeed it ever truly would. The same could be said of her as well. He was one of the few people who knew that deep down inside, Robin blamed herself for being unable to come up with a strategy to save Emmeryn. He had assured her multiple times that nothing could have prevented it, since the Exalt had made her own decision, but he felt certain that she hadn't fully forgiven herself just yet.

The Assassin graciously allowed the both of them a few moments of silence. Again, he found himself amazed and appreciative of her ability to know when to talk and when to wait quietly, allowing simple companionship to speak for her.

"Maybe so, " she finally continued after a while. "But I find it hard to believe that the idea hasn't crossed your mind at all. Especially considering that quite a few beautiful women are clearly interested in you." She playfully poked him in the side and chuckled, seemingly amused by his discomfort.

"Really? You think so?" Chrom laughed nervously as well. He wasn't entirely sure how to handle that statement. He wasn't completely oblivious when it came to the wiles of women. Growing up with two sisters and being cared for by mostly female servants had taught him a thing or two about treading the murky waters of court politics, romantic or otherwise. He still made some boneheaded mistakes, like telling Robin he didn't consider her a lady, but he could be perceptive when he put his mind to it. He was aware of at least one subordinate that seemed to view him as more than simply her commanding officer. Was the tactician accurate in her assumption that more than a single woman was attracted to him?

Speaking of, what about Robin? He couldn't be sure, but that last laugh sounded almost forced. And was that resignation he detected in her tone when this particular conversation started?

"And you? You've been spending quite a bit of time with the men. Any prospects?" At least he had managed to incorporate the age-old art of redirection. He felt somehow both curious and dreading the answer. But why should he care if she was seeing someone? She was always professional in her battle calculations, and she'd made it very clear that her loyalty and first priorities were to the troops, so nothing would change in that regard. And surely the both of them would always be good friends.

So why did it hurt to think of her engaging in a relationship apart from him? Could it be the same reason he didn't want her to embark on tomorrow's mission?

"Way to dodge the question." Robin sighed and shrugged. "I won't say I haven't considered it. But for the most part, I've disregarded the idea. I feel that it is in everyone's best interest that no one engage in a relationship like that with me."

"What? Why?"

A wide grin spread across her face, but he immediately recognized the phony mask. "Because I'm the tactician, of course! I can't afford to be distracted or compromised. The Shepherds come first. That is how it must be."

"Yes, I know." The Shepherds come first. Duty comes first. The soon-to-be-king knew that all too well. He also knew his comrade enough to identify the often subtle changes in her mood and tone that indicated deception, however minor. He leaned in close and tried to initiate eye contact, but she continually looked away. "There's more to it than that, isn't there? What is it?" She shook her head, but he pressed her to open up. "It's alright. You can tell me anything. You know that."

"I know. I just…" She swallowed heavily and finally faced him, though not without great effort. "Chrom, I don't know who I am. I have no memory of who I was or where I came from before I met you. Most of the time, it doesn't really bother me." She offered a genuine smile then. "As far as I'm concerned, my life began that day you found me in the field. And no matter what's in my past, my loyalty is to you and Ylisse, now and always. But…"

"But?" he whispered softly, tentatively prodding her to continue.

Robin began to tremble, soft and rare tears welling in her expressive eyes. Beneath the folds of his cloak, she shifted to hug her knees. "But what if that's not good enough? No matter how much I try not to think about it or swear fealty, the fact remains that I could be an enemy! What if I was on my way to Ylisse to assassinate you when I lost my memory? What if I'm a wanted war criminal fleeing from another country? Maybe Frederick was right. Why should anyone trust me? And if I can't be trusted, how I can expect someone to care about me? What future can there be for someone with no past?" She reached up with one hand and angrily rubbed her eyes. Then she took a single deep breath and her features hardened. "No. I will not place the burden of that question on another. I will continue to serve the Shepherds until peace finally returns. Even though the war is essentially over, the fighting continues, and so I must stay focused."

She brushed an errant hair from her face and looked up at him pleadingly. "I will protect you and all those you love with my life. And if you ever need your tactician, I will be there. But after you've taken a wife and become king, I would like permission to leave."

Chrom's blue eyes widened at this sudden turn of events. "Leave?"

She nodded soberly. "Yes. Not for good, I assure you." She stood slowly, still wrapped in his regal garb. "And like I said, if something happens I will resume my duties. But I've no alternative. I will never fully belong anywhere or with anyone until I know the truth. I'm asking for permission to go and find that truth."

The prince was overcome with indescribable panic. With no forethought and no regard for consequences, he jumped up and grabbed Robin by the shoulders, nearly shaking her. "No! No, you can't go! I won't let you!"

"Chrom? What's gotten into you?" She dropped his cloak in surprise.

He let go of her shoulders and gently took her face in his hands. He stared hard into her eyes. "Robin, listen to me, and listen well. It does not matter who used to be or where you came from. You are an Ylissian citizen. That is who you are and that is where you belong. We need you. You cannot leave."

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I know, Chrom. I know the Shepherds need their tactician. I told you, I will continue to serve…"

He growled in frustration. "Forget the Shepherds! Forget the whole tactician thing!" He brushed away the tear and pulled her into a tight embrace, one arm around her waist and the other cradling the back of her head to rest on his shoulder. "You are not just a tactician. You're so much more than that."

"I am?" She stood still and stiff in his arms, unable to grasp what she'd done to incur such unusual behavior from her superior.

He rattled on, the mental and emotional filter somehow switched off. "Of course. Don't you know how many people value your friendship? Don't you see that you are the source of their strength, the only reason they can continue on? Don't you know how much everyone loves you?"

"Chrom?"

He froze, realization dawning on him. With that last statement, the answer to his initial dilemma presented itself, reminiscent of a glowing ember erupting into flame. He now understood the peaceful content he felt in her presence and the awful yearning he experienced when they were apart. He recognized the ire towards his male allies as jealousy, and he comprehended the fear of her absence. He knew why her features, habits, and quirks were etched in his mind, and the reason his thoughts always drifted back to her.

His voice dropped to a whisper as he timidly resumed his protest to her request with trepidation. "You can't go. I… we need you. If you leave… we… I…"

Without warning, something tumbled out of the nearby brush, obliterating the tender moment along with Chrom's already weakened resolve. Both of them jumped, startled out of their conversation and one another's arms and backed away from each other, faces burning crimson.

It was Gaius, unarmed and thoroughly beaten. He appeared to be attempting to run away from something, but a significant injury to his right ankle had him limping pathetically. He fell to his knees at their feet.

"Oh thank the gods." He grabbed Robin at the waist, clawing at her like a desperate child. "I went too far. You've gotta hide me, Bubbles! I think Blade wants to kill me! For real! Please! You gotta save me!"

Chrom groaned in extreme frustration and annoyance. He was dangerously close to killing the thief himself for interrupting them, but luckily his equally irritated companion decided to take matters into her own hands, or fists as it were.

With an angry snarl, she punched Gaius directly on top of his head, effectively forcing him to release her. He fell to the ground on his back and gripped his now aching skull. "OW! What the hell was that for?"

"For nearly giving me a heart attack! Believe me; it's far more merciful than what Lon'qu probably has in store for you."

"Ah, point taken," he mumbled, rubbing his head.

"GAIUS! GET BACK HERE, YOU SON OF A…."

As if on cue, Lon'qu came hurling through the trees, haggard and enraged. He either completely ignored Robin and Chrom or was so focused on his quarry that he didn't see them at all. "ARGH!" He lunged at his sparring partner, fully intent on throttling him.

"AHH! I'M SORRY, ALRIGHT? I'M SORRY!" Gaius attempted to shield his face with his arms as the Feroxian tackled him. He was able to clock him in the face and chest a few times before his commanding officers reluctantly decided to intervene.

Chrom looped his arms under Lon'qu's from behind to put him in a type of submission hold and hauled him off of his prey. "Whoa! Settle down. No need for bloodshed. Well, not anymore anyway."

Lon'qu struggled against his lord's iron grip. "LET ME GO!" he screamed, thrashing wildly.

The prince looked pleadingly over at his strategist, silently asking for assistance. As always, she caught on right away, and after extracting herself from Gaius, who had scrambled to cower behind her, she sauntered over and scowled at her irate teammate.

"Hey, hey! Enough already!" she reprimanded. Robin ducked under an uncontrolled swing from the swordsman-turned-Thief, and took advantage of his gynophobia by violating his personal bubble. She got right up in his face and cowed his rage without a further word, merely employing close proximity to change his mood.

Lon'qu had made considerable progress with his fear of women since joining the Shepherds, especially and in great part thanks to Robin and his combat partner, Cordelia, but not enough to allow her so close. His original "fight" impulse rapidly converted to the "flight" reflex with his female leader staring up at him mere inches away.

"G-get back!" he stammered, squirming desperately to back away with Chrom still holding him steady.

"I will, if you calm down," she replied, her hands planted firmly on her hips. "Look, I don't know what Gaius did to provoke you, and I'm sure he probably deserves a good thrashing." The person in question halfheartedly protested, still seeking refuge in her shadow. "But I need you both strong and healthy for our mission tomorrow. So both of you..." she glanced over her shoulder at the strawberry-blonde outlaw, "...let it go. When we get back to Ylisse, you have my express permission to beat each other senseless. But for now, return to camp and get some rest. Alright?"

Robin continued to glare at him a moment more while Lon'qu avoided contact of any sort. When she was satisfied that his wrath had sufficiently cooled, she nodded to their commander, who released him.

The brunet swordsman brushed himself off and then walked in a wide circle around Robin, staring at the ground with only the occasional sheepish glimpse up at her. He aimed a single fierce scowl at Gaius in passing, and headed off in the direction of the army encampment.

Once he was out of sight, the beaten bandit breathed a loud sigh of relief and fell back to the ground. "Thanks, Bubbles. I owe you, big time."

She turned and nudged him with her boot. "Yes. Yes you do."

Chrom walked over to stand beside her, doing his best to remain casual in light of recent events, and glanced at them both. "We should be getting back as well." He tried to meet Robin's gaze, but found himself unable to do so without blushing uncontrollably. Luckily, it had grown too dark for her to notice. He stooped briefly to pick up Falchion and the both of them turned to follow Lon'qu, giving no further thought to the altercation or the state of the thief as a result of it.

"Um, hello? I could use a little help over here!" Gaius called to them, a little miffed that they were ignoring his wounds.

They stopped and exchanged an exasperated roll of the eyes. With synchronized sighs, Chrom and Robin retraced their steps and took a position on either side of their comrade. They took hold of both his hands and hoisted him onto his feet, wrapping his arms around their shoulders and theirs around his waist. Taking the weight off of his injured ankle and onto themselves, they slowly began helping him walk back to the camp. As they marched, a fourth set of footsteps followed lightly at a distance. None gave heed to them.

"Thanks, ouch! Easy, Blue, easy!"

"Blue" barely heard him, his mind preoccupied with replaying the night's conversation as well as trying to pinpoint exactly when his affection for his friend and subordinate had become so much more. Of course, there was the gradual build of an unspoken knowledge that no matter the circumstance, he and Robin were always inexplicably in sync, able to greet each day and enter every battle with a single mind and soul. But perhaps it was a result of their shared secret: the semi-unfortunate instances that left them literally exposed with nothing further to hide. Or maybe it was the very recent revelation of her overlooked femininity, the little details that tend to get lost in the horrific shadows of war, unexpectedly unveiled by a simple class change.

"Hey, Chrom. Is everything okay? You're awfully quiet all of a sudden."

"Yeah, Blue. What gives?"

The young lord shook his head to reorient his focus and returned his attention to his companions. "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all."

"Anything you want to share?" Gaius asked, curiosity and concern evident in his somewhat hoarse voice. He was losing his breath a little from struggling to hop on his one good foot.

Robin's eyes widened and she gasped faintly, an apologetic demeanor overtaking her as she remembered Chrom's request earlier in the evening. "Oh! We never did discuss whatever it was that was bothering you, did we?" she said.

He shrugged nonchalantly as best as he could with the thief's arm still around his shoulders. "It's no big deal. Don't worry about it."

The woman paused, forcing the three of them to stop to allow Gaius to rest momentarily. She peered around the Trickster so she could try to read her captain's nonverbal cues. "Are you sure? We can talk about it later after we drop him off at the medical tents."

"Speaking of, who's on duty tonight?" the injured outlaw interrupted.

"Libra. Anyway, I could use a quick snack, so if you want…"

Gaius groaned loudly. "Libra? I thought it was Lissa's turn. She was in there earlier."

Robin temporarily released the hand around her shoulder to smack him in the forehead, clearly annoyed at the disruptions. "She was probably there for treatment. She wanted to help in the kitchen, so she asked for permission to switch shifts. Why? What have you got against Libra?"

"And why the interest in my sister?" Chrom chimed in, growing suspicious of the criminal's knowledge of her whereabouts and the tone of his voice when he said her name.

His body twitched anxiously at the spontaneous interrogation and he started limping forward again, taking them with him. "Nothing, nothing! I like the padre just fine. Forget I asked."

Chrom dug his fingers hard into his sides. "Gaius…"

"Hey! Cut it out! Look, I just happen to appreciate her bedside manner. That's all, I swear!"

He didn't actually believe him, not entirely, but he decided to let it go for now. After all, he was leaving in the morning and would be gone for two weeks, allowing for plenty of time to ponder to truth of his claim.

"ANYWAY…" Robin interjected, "Getting back to my original suggestion, Chrom, we can talk about whatever you need over a light meal and some tea if you like."

The Ylissian royal considered the idea briefly, though obviously with a different set of questions in mind from his original intent, but in the end, he decided to hold off on a full confession. "I appreciate the offer, but it's actually not necessary anymore. I've already figured it out."

"Are you sure? I don't mind, you know."

He nodded. "I'm sure. Believe it or not, you actually did help me resolve it."

She seemed skeptical. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm." He said no more on the subject, for at last, the trees cleared and the lights of the camp came into view. Just the sight of it allowed Chrom to acknowledge to himself just how tired and sore he was, and no doubt the other two were feeling the same. This was confirmed when Gaius heaved a sigh and Robin stumbled from exhaustion.

When they reached the guarded entrance, they were greeted by both Frederick and Cordelia, who, despite their own workout wounds and fatigue, were diligently awaiting the return of their prince.

"Welcome back, milord," the Great Knight in blue greeted, holding a lit torch aloft to illuminate their path. "You were gone longer than I expected. I was beginning to worry." He nodded to the tactician and Trickster. "Good evening, Robin. Gaius. Are you alright?" His eyebrows furrowed with worry.

The threesome paused. "Chrom and I are fine, but Gaius needs to see a healer. Would you be willing to take him? I'm beat, and I have to make some last minute preparations for tomorrow."

"Certainly, milady." Frederick reluctantly handed off his torch to Cordelia and relieved them of their burden by picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"What? Hey! Put me down!" Gaius futility protested. "I don't need this! Hey!" His voice faded as his carrier swiftly disappeared between the rows of tents towards the Healer's Station.

Cordelia and Robin both laughed jovially at their friend's expense, while Chrom subtly studied the weary Assassin, a small, dreamy smile on his lips. After the two women settled down, the later stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

"Well, if you're sure you don't want to talk, I'm going to retire to my tent for the night. I presume I'll see you in the morning before my team and I head out?"

He flushed and glanced away. "Uh, yeah. Of course."

"Okay then. Good night, Chrom." She turned and patted the Dark Flier on the shoulder as she passed. "Good night, Cordelia."

"Good night, Robin," the redhead replied.

Chrom stayed rooted on the spot, watching her leave as he mentally debated his options. Should he allow her to leave tomorrow without revealing what he'd learned? Could he take the chance that despite all her planning and the strength of her team and convictions that she may not return? If something did happen, could he bear the regret he'd no doubt endure for not being honest with her? Or would it be better to wait, so as not cause her any distractions? Should he take more time to thoroughly think this through and examine the depths of his heart, to solidify the truth of his feelings?

While he was pondering his choices, he was vaguely aware of Cordelia attempting to engage him in conversation. "Hmm? I'm sorry, did you say something?" he asked, barely granting her a fleeting look and minimal interest.

She stared at her feet. "I, um, I asked if there was anything I could do for you. Perhaps I could see to your wounds, or make you something to eat?"

"Uh, thanks, but I'm fine," he answered without facing her. "I think I'm just going to get some sleep." He offered no further dismissal to his subordinate and walked away.

A few soldiers tried to hail or converse with him along the way, but Chrom ignored them all, his mind and body switching to autopilot from weariness. When he reached his own tent, he first went over to the small travel chest to obtain a Concoction for his training injuries. He'd taken a decent enough pounding from Robin to warrant its use, but not so much that he'd risk wasting a healer's staff on it. Before consuming it, he carefully set aside Falchion and removed his boots and armor. It was only after he'd sat down on the bed that he finally popped it open and downed it in a single gulp.

A searing heat spread through his body like wildfire, essentially cauterizing the gashes and cuts from the inside out, then dimmed in intensity as the torn and damaged cells of his body magically repaired themselves. It was an uncomfortable sensation at first, but one became used to it after a time.

Satisfied that the worst of them had healed, he laid down and closed his eyes, but he did not fall asleep right away. Instead, he reached back into his memory, recalling an open field outside of a small town. In reality, he had been accompanied by his little sister and their guardian, but now he wandered alone in bliss.

The sun was pleasantly warm as a soft summer breeze carried the sweet scent of honeysuckle and lilac. The tall grass tickled his skin as he strolled leisurely, devoid of armor and sword and uninhibited by the weight of a crown. Here, he was not the future exalt, nor the leader of the militant shepherds. He was just a man.

And Robin was just a woman, not a mysterious amnesiac or soldier or tactician.

Just like the first time, he found her lying unconscious in the brush, and she stirred when he leaned over to examine her. She slowly blinked to clear the haze and focus in the glaring sun. She grinned when her eyes found his, and he finally understood what he had known from the very beginning.

He held out his hand and smiled back. "I see you're awake now. There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand."

She complied, and he pulled her up and into his arms.

"I love you, Robin."

* * *

><p>For those of you who have read this before and decided to take another look, I thank you for your support and patience.<p>

For new readers, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
